What A Shame
by DramaticStarlet
Summary: They'd been at the London house when she left him. SomeoneLilly.


_What A Shame._

_By Katie_

_Pairing:??/Lilly! ___

_Rating: K+_

_A/N: Sort of a sad story. Based on the song "Sleeping With The Light On" by Busted. It's honestly one of the best songs ever. I cried when I first heard it! Anywayyy._

_Disclaimer: I don't own HM, blah blah blah._

-

_I feel her slipping through my fingers, _

_Now she's gone._

Sometimes he didn't think about her. Sometimes he managed to forget that she ever existed. Only sometimes, though.

Most times, you could find him at one of his houses, either reading a book or looking (staring seemed more accurate, however) out the window, thinking about her.

She had always liked her gardens at the houses. Especially the one at the Kansas house. That was her favorite house. The Kansas house.

Something about her obsession with the Wizard of Oz, he recalled.

The Kansas house made the phrase "There's no place like home" seem quite ironic sometimes.

_Got on a plane from London, Heathrow,_

_It seems such a shame._

They had been at the London house when she left him.

He couldn't recall what she had said to him just before she'd walked through the airport terminal, nor could he recall what he'd said.

He'd always been an "actions speak louder than words" type of guy.

No teardrops had spilled down her cheeks that day. That was the only remembered.

She hadn't cried.

She had quickly given him a hug. That was it.

He had cried as soon as he was in the safety of his car. He'd had tears dripping down his cheeks as he sped down the highway.

It had hurt him that she hadn't cried; she hadn't felt any remorse about leaving him…

_Heard she's engaged spoke to her best friend,_

_No one's to blame, here's where it all ends._

**Truscott to Marry Aller**

_Mr. James Truscott and Ms. Heather Sharp are proud to announce the engaged of their daughter, Lillian Anne Truscott, to Charles Derek Aller, son of Mr. and Mrs. Frederick Aller. The couple is set to wed on July 9__th__, 2020…_

Her engagement had been in the morning newspaper a few months after she'd left.

He'd been at the California house when he had found out.

Charlie Aller, People Magazine's Sexiest Man of 2019, and heir to millions of dollars in the oil business. _That _was who she wanted to marry?

Hadn't her marriage to him meant anything? He had been so hurt when he found out about Charlie. And hoe could she so blatantly disregard his feelings when she scheduled her wedding to Charlie the same day as her wedding had been to _him_?

How could she find someone else just months after the separation, while he still slept alone?

How could she.

_And I feel the pain._

The first Christmas after her wedding had been the worst. He'd gotten a Christmas card from her and her new husband at the Kansas house.

She knew he'd loved the Kansas house at Christmas time. Especially the snow. Snow had always been his favorite part of Christmas.

Why would she be so cruel as to send him a Christmas card at his beloved Kansas house?

The card hadn't said much, though.

_Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!_

_-Charlie & Lillian Aller_

He'd looked at the picture first. Charlie Aller was every bit as good-looking as women let on.

Sort of Leonardo DiCaprio-looking, with longer hair.

She had looked absolutely beautiful. It had killed him to look at her with her wavy blond hair and pretty blue eyes.

If you looked closely at the picture, you could tell that she was different. Her eyes were no longer dancing with life, but shadowed by stoicism.

Since when did she go by _Lillian_? Was _Lilly _forever gone? Had she thrown away that piece of her life?

What a shame, if she had.

_Now she's gone._

The next spring brought a birth announcement to the London house.

He wasn't sure how she had known that he was staying in the London house for the month of May, but what did it really matter?

She hadn't even looked pregnant in the Christmas card…

Nonetheless, Rose Olivia Aller had been born on May 1st, 2021.

What a pretty girl she must be, he had thought. A picture had been enclosed along with the birth announcement, but he hadn't dared look at it.

If she looked like Lilly, it would have hurt him to look at the little girl.

What a lovely name, what a lovely family, what a lovely, perfect life they must have together, he had bitterly thought again.

He wasn't sure he liked this new, cynical side of himself…

_Now she's gone, I'm sleeping with the light on._

That summer, he had decided to buy a new house.

He bought the Maine house. The Maine house had quickly become his favorite.

The small, cozy Maine house.

He'd painted the house green. The whole house was green, every room a different shade.

Not because he particularly the green, but more because green seemed like a happy color. He needed happiness. It was a feeling he missed very much.

He liked sleeping with the light on.

The light gave him a sort of false hope that maybe she would see the light on, and decide to come back.

But the chance of that happening were very…slim, to say the least.

_Words cannot describe the way I'm feeling,_

'_Cause I've been searching my head, for the words I thought she'd said,_

_For too long._

He stayed in the California house that fall. Fall in California felt new and different…unlike it usually did.

Maybe because he saw her in the ALCO-Mart in October. Just a tiny fleeting glance, really.

She'd been alone when he's seen her. No "Charlie" or "Rose". It was just beautiful, beautiful _her_.

As soon as he'd seen her face, he had noticed something. Not anything particular, really, just something…something different.

When their eyes had met, she'd looked almost scared for some reason.

Then, just like that, she was gone again.

And for the first time in a long time, Oliver Oken didn't want to call after Lilly Truscott.

If she wanted to talk to him, she could call him at the California house.

…But he wasn't quite sure that he would pick up all of a sudden.

-

**Fragments, over-use of pronouns, over-use of "had". I think I just single-handedly disobeyed everything my English teachers have ever told me.**

**Ah well. I wrote this at, like 11:30 after watching "Titanic". (Didn't you seen the Leo DiCaprio and "Rose" references in there? ********) Anyway…yeah if this is worse then I think, I'm really sorry.**

**Please don't leave any "so sad!!!!111" or "i looooooved it1!!!11" reviews. Or "ud soon!!!'. It's a one-shot. One-shots are not meant to be updated.**

**I'm going to stop babbling now.**


End file.
